Mulligan
Mulligan= |-| Mulligoon= |-| Mulliboom= Not to be confused with the passive item Mulligans are fairly weak enemies that appear only in the Basement, but can also be spawned by Mom. They look like people with bloated heads, and are constantly crying and whimpering. Behavior Mulligans attempt to avoid the player as much as possible, and may even run over spikes or into fires in doing so. They don't damage the player on touch, but staying close to them is very unwise: they may commit suicide and explode (like Mulligoons) and leave 4 projectiles travelling orthogonally along with 2-4 random flies (Pooter, red and black Fly varieties. They are sometimes replaced by their gray-colored counterparts, known as Mulligoons, but they can be seen in the same room together. The chance of them suiciding becomes higher when they're in corners. Champion Varieties Pink Mulligan.png|Double HP, spawns a Pooter as well as Black Flies when killed. Green Mulligan.png Mulligan_Champion.png Darkteal Mulligan.png Screen Shot 2013-04-28 at 11.59.46 AM.png Green Mulligoon.PNG Mulligoon Mulligoons are a subspecies of Mulligans. They also don't hurt the player on touch and attempt to avoid them, possibly running over spikes or into fire whilst doing so. They explode into 4 projectiles in an X-pattern and drop a troll bomb on death. If they choose to explode, they do so into 6 projectiles rather than 4. Characteristics *Runs away from player *Does not deal touch damage *May randomly commit suicide and burst, shooting six 1/2 heart damage ranged projectiles *On death drops a troll bomb and 4-6 half heart damage projecticles Champion Varieties Red_Mulligoon.png dgmulligan.png Leedle.PNG|A pink champion mulligoon. Tips *You can try chasing them to a wall that is likely to lead to a secret room, making use of their troll bomb. This can be especially profitable when encountered in the basement, when you don't have any bombs yet. Mulliboom A Mulliboom is another alternate form of the Mulligan. It was added in Wrath of the Lamb and is commonly found in the Cellar, occasionally in the Catacombs and rarely in Necropolis. Behavior Mullibooms have a bomb wedged into their head. Instead of avoiding the player like their other variants, they will charge at Isaac and explode on contact, dealing 1 half heart of damage. They also explode immediately if they are killed, similar to Boom Flies. Make sure to keep a safe distance when delivering the final shot, and consider killing them next to a wall that might be adjacent to the Secret Room. Champion Varieties Green Mulliboom.png Blue Mulliboom.png 3champs.png|3 champions on Cellar Trivia *Mulligans were created in order to make the player feel bad about killing them. *A Mulligan is a rule in many card games. If a player's starting hand is considered too bad, they are alowed to shuffle back their hand into the deck and draw a new set of cards. **In Edmund's words:'' "The mulligans in Isaac are born so messed up they should get a do over.. basically."''1 *Originally, explosions from Mullibooms inflicted one full heart of damage. After many complaints about layouts where avoiding damage seemed impossible (which on the Basement often resulted in frustrating deaths), Edmund reduced their damage to 1/2 heart. This makes their explosions the only kind that does not inflict a full heart of damage. *It is sometimes believed that Hives are an evolved form of Mulligans/Mulligoons. *The item The Mulligan somewhat gives you the appearance of a Mulligan. *The Gaper, Mulligan, Mulligoon and Swarmer are all the same monster in stages of decay and infestation. 2 Gallery Shape1036.png|Mulligan as shown on Last will shape1042.png|Mulligoon as shown on Last will Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Monsters added in Wrath of the Lamb Category:Monsters